


Separation

by crossingties



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M, but you might have to squint to see it, canonverse, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingties/pseuds/crossingties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paperwork kept his mind busy so he wouldn't think about the what-ifs of a failed mission. An old, well worn cravat in his hand, kept his heart safe from doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny ass drabble I wrote to go with the prompt "Separation" for Eruri Week 2014.

It was getting late. The forms had been sitting long enough at this point. It had been five days since the small scouting party had been sent out to check the land between Walls Rose and Maria. Supplies were needed and the Commander had seen no harm in sending out a group to check a small village. There had been rumor of some munitions and stocked dry goods that might have been left behind in the rush to move all citizens out of the outer ring.

Erwin paused in his writing, looking at the forms that still needed to be answered and the one he was trying to answer. A smaller stack sat at the corner of the desk. Death notices. Just enough for one for every member of the party he had sent out. The grip on the white piece of cloth in his hand tightened.

Levi’s cravat. Well worn and cared for, but it had since been replaced by a new one. Any time he sent Levi out on a mission without him, he gave him a new cravat. A good luck charm so to speak. With every new cravat Levi got, Erwin was given the previous one. A familiar thing to have around to help quell his anxieties. Small little gestures from one to the other to remind each other that while the job came first, they had trust and support on one-another.

Footsteps soon sounded outside. Echoing off the empty, silent walls that lead to the Commander’s office. There would only be two reasons why someone would be headed this way at this hour. The pace was slow and calculated, like there was no rush to tell the man alone in his office the news the other person bore.

The sound stopped just outside the door followed by an almost painfully long pause. Erwin’s grip on the old cravat tightened further as he waited. Then there was the knock.

Levi’s knock.

A smile formed on the man’s lips and he set the pen down. There was no need to finish the forms tonight. They could wait until the morning now.


End file.
